And Then There's You
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: "And then there's you. I hate my dream. It was never my dream, not after high school."  Blaine's life? Perfect. Rachel Berry's? Falling apart. Getting what you've dreamed about isn't always the key to happiness. RAINE FUTURE FIC. Blaine is STRAIGHT.


Hello my wonderful readers! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated ANYTHING, but I am back! Besides this I have published four other stories for you, two of which are incomplete. So PLEASE check those out!

This story is a short one shot about Rachel and Blaine and about how dreams aren't all they're cracked up to be. Enjoy! Please, Please, REVIEW! Virtual hugs to those who do!

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had finally done it.<p>

She was a star.

Playing Elphaba at the Gershwin Theater, known by all, life falling apart completely.

When Rachel and Blaine had left Ohio, _together_, they were in love, doing what they loved, it was bliss. But jealousy, suspicion, fear, they're ugly things. Clarissa. The girl who lived next door. She knew everything was too good to be true. Accusations, tears, and Blaine was gone. When Clarissa spoke to her the next day, she found out everything.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened.

Nothing.

She had the lost the best thing in her life because of fear.

Rachel didn't know how to move on. So she did it the best way she knew how. She worked, and worked, and worked her ass off until she graduated and landed the part of Elphaba. Rachel had finally had her dream realized. And it meant nothing.

A little fling. Just for the papers, her producers told her. Fine, she had said. The next day, Rachel Berry and Alexander Jacobson, the man playing opposite her as Fiyero, went public. It didn't take long, for the scandals to start. They wouldn't let her end it. It may have been fake, but Rachel didn't deserve to be treated this way. Late nights out, coming home WASTED, a different girl every night. And now, a forgotten anniversary.

It was the marking of a year of tears and hatred.

Rachel sat, alone, at Sardis' on June 7, waiting for almost an hour, an HOUR, for Alex to show up. She saw couple after sickeningly cute couple walk in and out. Her waiter finally told her she needed to order.

"I'll have," She began, pointing to the item on the menu as she spoke, being cut off by her waiter.

"That's actually for,"

"Two?" The waiter nodded timidly at Rachel's sharp statement. "Figures. You know, I should have assumed that the one night I want to go out, you know actually be with my fiancée, my FIANCEE," Rachel ranted, her voice growing in caliber by the word until she saw him, waiting patiently for a table with a girl on his arm, "Oh, god." She whispered, trying not to cry now as her head fell in her hands,

"You know what? I, I'm leaving. Give the table to them," Rachel said pointing their direction, "He deserves it." The man looked up, concern and recognition crossing his handsome features. And with that, Rachel Berry had made her exit.

"Rachel!" He shouted after her, running out the doors, "Rachel, what happened?" He said, finally having caught up with her on a bench crying outside of the restaurant.

Rachel sniffled, looking up at him, plastering her fake show smile on her face, "Blaine, how nice to see you. How have you been?"

Blaine quirked his eyebrow, knowing full well the façade she was putting up, but nonetheless played along anyways, "I've been good. I'm asking my girlfriend of four years to marry me tonight actually." He said, a certain longing and sadness filling his final words. Not happiness. Almost like obligation.

Rachel cried again, and just whispered, "Shit."

"I'm sorry?"

Rachel stood up in frustration, throwing her arms in the air screaming in Blaine's direction, "My life is falling apart! I hate my life! I'm miserable! My fiancée, a guy I don't even LIKE, he's probably off screwing some random chick off the street corner on what is supposed be our ONE YEAR anniversary! And yet, here I am, ALONE. AGAIN. And the theater, don't even get me STARTED on the, the theater. I feel like I'm dying constantly from, from exhaustion, lack of nutrition, I'm getting screamed at 24-7 about what I'm doing wrong, when my DOUCHEBAG of a fiancée can't mess up! Oh, no, he's perfect!"

Blaine just sat there, letting Rachel get everything out as she sighed and stated simply, "And then there's you."

He quirked his head to the side asking quietly, "Me?"

"Yeah, you." She stated, plopping herself down on the bench next to Blaine, "You have everything you have ever wanted. You're going to get a fiancée you actually love, you're living your dream, teaching at one of the best high schools in the state, getting award after award for your teaching methods. And me? I hate my dream. It was never my dream, not after high school."

Blaine felt his own tears prickling, prompting Rachel with, "And what is your dream?" Rachel shook her head, getting up to walk away, "Don't run away from me! Don't do this again Rachel!" He shouted angrily after her.

"Do what again?" She shouted, turning around, the distance creating a buffer and a void all at the same time.

"You got scared!" He shouted, "Things were perfect, too perfect and you got scared! It's just like with Finn! Things were going too well, you decided you didn't deserve him and that you didn't deserve love, that, things were going to fall apart anyways because Rachel Berry doesn't get the guy, so you used the distance as your excuse, and with me, well it was Clarissa! I didn't even like her! You knew that and you thought I strayed anyways!"

Rachel just stood there, her heart being ripped in two as his words got right to her problem. Everything he said was true. She didn't deserve them. "Listen to me!" He shouted, "You are WRONG. Rachel, you deserve love more than anyone. You shouldn't get walked all over by producers and by a jackass of a fiancée that you don't love. Stop running away and tell me RIGHT NOW. What. Is. Your. Dream?"

Rachel stood there for a moment, stunned and it wasn't until Blaine had shaken his head in anger, thinking she wasn't going to tell him, just giving up and beginning to walk back towards the restaurant that she finally whispered, Blaine whipping his entire body around in surprise. "What did you say?"

Rachel closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, not sure if she could trust herself to utter the words again, the words that could potentially lift her, or crush her into oblivion.

"You."

Blaine had closed the distance in record time, swooping Rachel into his arms, kissing her passionately whispering, "That's all you ever had to say."

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Blaine dropped Rachel down in surprise, falling on her butt as Blaine turned to face the kind woman. "Di, I,"

"Blaine," She said, smiling sadly, "You were never mine to begin with. I always knew Rachel had your heart. It was painfully obvious, I thought maybe, one day, you would forget, move on, but it just wasn't to be." Di walked softly up to Blaine kissing him on the cheek and beginning to walk away turning back once to say, "She deserves it." Blaine's eyes grew confused, "Oh, I knew, I can read you like an open book."

When she had ridden away in a yellow cab, contrasting against the dark night, Blaine turned back to Rachel, kissing her once more, slipping something onto her finger. Rachel gasped, pulling away looking adoringly at the small, but beautiful diamond. "Blaine,"

"It was never hers to begin with."

Rachel quirked her own eyebrow playfully, pulling back from Blaine and placing her hands on her hips saying, "Well, if this is how you plan on proposing I demand you do it again better."

Blaine's eyes turned exasperated, he had thought surely that would be perfect, "Really?"

Rachel shook her head, moving towards Blaine once more saying before kissing him softly, "No, that was perfect."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

Rachel leaned her forehead against Blaine's sighing heavily, rolling her eyes saying dryly, "I see you've finally decided to show up after screwing how many girls?"

Alex grumbled frustratedly, "You aren't allowed to cheat on ME! Do you have any idea who I am?"

Blaine rolled his own eyes, quipping, "The douche bag who stomped all over her confidence and self-esteem I spent a good three years building up?"

"Who the hell do you think YOU are?"

"The man I'm going to marry, for love, not publicity." Rachel supplied looking into Blaine's warm eyes the entire time, before turning one last time to Alex throwing his ring off of her finger saying, "We're done. For real."

With that, the pair walked away Blaine offering, "Our apartment?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"I was just going to say the same thing."

As the fiancées walked home, arm in arm, Rachel's head resting lightly on Blaine's shoulder back to his, no, now _their_ apartment, Rachel for the first time in four years, felt happy. Truly happy. Blaine and Rachel didn't speak, they didn't need to. They would have plenty of time to catch up later, they had the rest of their lives. For tonight, they were ready to just fall back into old patterns, enjoying just simply the presence of the other, ready to deal with the future tomorrow, the present now.


End file.
